Amor a Larga Distancia
by queonda
Summary: Chi Chi se siente sola. Perdió a su marido, Goku, luego de la batalla contra Raditz, y su hijo fue secuestrado por el bandido de Picoro. Extraña a su marido, pero una extraña e inusual comunicación cambiará algunas cosas. One-Shot


**Hola! Bueno, este es un corto One-Shot. Espero que les agrade.**

**Disclaimer: dbz no me pertenece (obviamente), es de Akira _el genio _Toriyama, y de Toei Animation**

* * *

Ella miraba por la ventana. Sus ojos ya no tenían brillo, lo habían perdido hacía mucho tiempo. Estaban marcados de rojo, mostrando lo doloroso de su vida. Su mano sostenía su cabeza vagamente. Todo se había vuelto muy solitario desde que se había ido. Lo extrañaba demasiado. A él y a su pequeño, por supuesto. Se sentía totalmente incompleta sin ellos.

Había ido a la casa de su padre, porque la suya estaba muy silenciosa desde entonces. Su padre hacía todo lo posible para poder ayudarla, para que no se sintiera sola. Pero, sin sus dos hombres, ella estaba perdida en el espacio, vacío al igual que su corazón en ese momento.

Había dejado de llorar hace semanas. Sintió que ya era inútil. Lo había perdido. En momento, las furia que sentía porque su hijo no estuviese la volvía loca, pero el recordar que, por lo menos, aún seguía vivo, la reconfortaba. Seguía vivo, a diferencia de su esposo. La razón de su locura. Su Goku no estaba.

Todo parecía no ser suficiente para ella desde que se había ido. Increíble que sólo lo haya dejado ir para reencontrarse con sus amigos, y haya terminado así. Increíble era para ella el saber que se había sacrificado para salvar al mundo de su hermano. Y así se agregaban cosas por las cuales odiaba al idiota verde. Él se lo había llevado de su lado, arrancándolo de su vida.

Cuando recordaba que estaba muerto, sus ojos se humedecían. Él quería quedarse muerto para entrenar. Eso la llenaba de ira, pero sólo lo hacía para salvarlos. Siempre había dado todo por ellos, pero era increíble que se hubiera ido.

Se mordía los labios para evitar dejar caer lágrimas. Tantos buenos momentos había pasado, al igual que malos tiempos habían resistido. Aunque soportar sus "elocuencias" no era algo fácil, ahora rogaba por revivir esos dulces momentos de ira y locura. La inocencia del joven la había enamorado una y otra vez. Y ahora ya nada quedaba. Como él, nadie la había amado.

Sentía que la desesperación le ganaba, y sólo esperaba que Goku apareciera, con su sonrisa, preguntándole si se sentía bien. Ella saltaría a sus brazos, y luego le gritaría de todo por haber desaparecido. Pero sólo él la entendía. Sólo él sabía que esos gritos tenían detrás, muy escondidos, mucha preocupación y cariño. Por eso él le sonreía y reanimaba la situación. Él ya sabía todo sobre ella.

Ahora estaba sola. Su hijo estaba junto a un extraño que había asesinado a su Goku. Y quería matarlo. Recordaba cómo esa vez en la que se enteró golpeó a Krilin como si fuera ese alienígena verde que se había llevado a sus dos tesoros, a lo único que le importaba en la vida.

Comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas, que brillaban por el reflejo de la luna. Por lo menos, la luna no la abandonaría en esos momentos de soledad. La miraba y sentía como si su Goku la estuviera mirando desde allá arriba, y a la vez sentía como si su hijo estuviese mirando la luna, conectándose con la mirada de su madre. Sonreía al mirar eso, y lloraba por varias cosas.

Por la soledad, y por la emoción, de sentir a sus seres más queridos cerca suyo.

Estaba en la habitación de la casa de su padre en la cual había vivido su niñez y adolescencia, alimentándose de deseos por volver a ver al pequeño niño con cola de mono que se casaría con ella en algún momento cercano.

La luna se reflejaba en sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, cuando de pronto, la noche se oscureció. Ella dejó de llorar, se limpió las lágrimas, y miró hacia el cielo estrellado buscando la luna. No estaba. Había estado mirando la luna, y de pronto, un extraño resplandor la había hecho desaparecer. Una extraña luz brillante, que provenía de algún lugar lejano en medio de la nada.

Ese maldito Picoro, seguro había sido él. Con rabia apretó sus dientes y miró furiosa el cielo estrellado. Se asomó rápidamente por la ventana, y comenzó a insultar a ese hombre verde que le robaba todo con lo que ella podía ser feliz.

-¡¿Qué más me quieres quitar, infeliz?- Gritó, recibiendo varias quejas y sugerencias no agradables de los vecinos y aldeanos de la ciudad.

Entró su cuerpo otra vez a la habitación, resignada. No soportaba esa situación. Se soltó el cabello negro y lo dejó caer en su espalda. Se sentó en la cama, estando en la completa oscuridad. No estaría así si la luna siguiera estando.

Miraba el suelo sin sentimientos. Se sentía desarmada. Agarró unos pañuelos y los utilizó. Se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Extrañaba cuando su marido le decía cosas sobre la oscuridad y lo que él veía. Eran idioteces, pero eran hermosas idioteces. Le encantaba escucharlos, aunque se demostraba fastidiada. Solía acomodarse entre el pecho y el brazo derecho del hombre a escuchar sus extraños delirios nocturnos.

Reía cuando le contaba sus aventuras de cuando era niño, y de los malentendidos que había sufrido por no conocer algunas palabras. También le contaba sobre cosas que había aprendido en su entrenamiento con Kamisama. Y le encantaba la forma en a que describía al dios. "Viejo y enojón" eran las dos palabras que utilizaba muy a menudo.

También extrañaba todas las comidas diarias que le preparaba. Era una bestia, pero prepararle comida la hacía muy feliz, era lo que ella había querido hacer desde que era pequeña. Había aprendido un montón de trampas para no cocinarle tanto, y funcionaban a la perfección. Aún recordaba las riñas por su forma de comer y el ejemplo de mal hombre que le daba a su hijo. Gohan sólo miraba tímidamente la forma con la cual su papá se defendía.

Ahora, sólo quería escuchar su voz. Oír una y otra vez las cosas que solía decirle. Los pensamientos que no se guardaba para sí mismo, y que solían abochornarla. Sólo quería volver a verlo roncar a su lado por las noches, sin respeto por el espacio personal de ella, pateándola inconscientemente, pero sobre todo, haciéndole compañía.

No dormía bien hacía semanas. Solía tener pesadillas de cómo habían matado a su Goku, y de cómo Picoro planeaba matar a su angelito Gohan. Cuando despertaba, las ganas de matar al verde eran más fuertes. Si tenía la oportunidad, jamás dejaría que se volviera a acercar a su familia, y si era necesario, pondría una orden de restricción en su contra.

Ahora, lo único que hacía, era mirar hacia el techo, comenzando a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio que venía arrastrando hace semanas.

Entonces, escuchó algo rallado en su mente. Luego unos golpes y quejidos. Abrió los ojos. No estaba soñando, ni tampoco pensando en eso. Alguien no dejaba de quejarse, y otro le retaba por lo que hacía. Un extraño ruido de...¿Un mono? se escuchó como un eco en su mente. Y unos grillos resonaban. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ya se estaba volviendo loca...

*****Ç*****

-Ah! déjame a mí- gritaba él, peleándose a manotazos con el otro.

-Yo hago lo que quiero con mi mente, así que yo hablaré, ¡aléjate Goku!

-¡No hasta que me dejes hablar! No seas un mal Kaiosama.

- Seré un mal Kaiosama si quiero, ahora déjame.

-Yo te pedí la comunicación.

-Y yo uso MIS poderes, no tienes justificatoria para eso.

Gokú se rindió y cayó de cola al piso, con los brazos cruzados como un niño, y los gestos fruncidos, mirando hacia el piso, enojado. Pensaba que no era justo, ya que él le había pedido la comunicación, y había tenido que hacer muchas cosas aburridas para conseguirla. Desde lavarle el auto, hasta lavarle el mono Bubbles. Era ridícula la cantidad de mugre que tenían esas cosas, si sólo estaban en el planeta más pequeño del mundo.

El viejo Kaiosama ajustó sus antenas hasta lograr buena recepción. Se asomó por el borde del planeta, mirando hacia abajo. Aclaró su voz, sólo para darse cuenta de que no sabía qué decir.

-"¿Hay alguien aquí?"- se escuchó un eco en el aire. La chica de cabello negro buscaba respuestas.

Kaio retrocedió. Se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciendo. No era una buena idea, confundiría a la mujer. Además, quién era, y por qué era tan importante. Podría hablar con ella cuando volviera a la tierra, en casi un año.

-No es buena idea- susurró Kaio- la confundiremos más.

-"Sé que hay alguien ahí. Puedo escuchar susurrar. Salga de dónde esté"

-¡Mierda!, esa chica sí que tiene oído.- dijo asombrado el maestro. Goku asintió.

-Explíquele quién es usted- le respondió en un susurro el sayan, con una sonrisa brillante. Kaiosama aclaró su voz y, dubitativo, comenzó a hablar.

-Ejem... yo... yo soy..¡El gran kaiosama! y te hablo desde el otro mundo a través de tus pensamientos.

-"No me importa quién demonios sea usted, si es el gran kaiosama o el panadero de la esquina, déjese de juegos y ya salga, que por su voz se escucha que ya está grande para juegos"- le respondió ella enojada.

¡Qué temperamento tenía, dios mío! Sálvese el marido de esa chica. Seguro que el hombre que estaba casado con ella no la soportaba, y seguro que los hijos eran unas bestias. Kaiosama estaba sorprendido. Jamás había visto a una chica hablarle de esa forma. Iba a exigirle más respeto por ser quién era, cuando escuchó que Goku reía, lo vio y tenía una mano detrás de su nuca.

-Je je je, disculpe a mi esposa.

Kaio casi se cae de espaldas. "¿Él?¿Con ella?" pensaba desesperado. Eran tan diferentes, pero realmente diferentes. Aunque de gustos, sólo sabe Dios qué quiere cada persona. Miró al desafortunado marido con confusión. No podía creerlo. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Él le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza inquiriendo que le dijera algo para decírselo directamente a ella.

-Dígale que se ve muy linda desde aquí arriba- le dijo Goku jovialmente.

-Eh... te ves muy linda desde aquí arriba- le dijo dudosamente Kaiosama. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se palmeó la frente fuertemente.

-"¿¡Qué?"- gritó la mujer, entre ofendida y confundida.

Goku se colocó las dos manos en la nuca, asustado. Kaio se cayó para atrás. Bubbles lo ayudó a levantarse. Se reacomodó la ropa y casi se abalanza sobre Goku, cuando comenzó a escuchar las quejas de la mujer.

Se estaba volviendo loco, ella no dejaba de hablarle. Y además, tenía que esperar a que a Goku se le ocurriera algo inteligente para decir. Entonces levantó su dedo, mostrando que había tenido una buena idea.

-Dile que siempre se ve linda, desde donde uno la vea.

-Está bien- dijo con la voz temblorosa- ehh... quise decir... te ves muy linda desde donde se te vea, siempre.

-"¡¿A qué se refiere? ¡Desubicado!"

Kaio se tapaba los oídos tratando, inútilmente, que la mujer se callara. Goku se levantó sorprendido del suelo. Decirle cosas buenas casi siempre funcionaban con ella, ¿qué estaba haciendo mal? Tal vez no era la frase, sino el tono de voz que utilizaba el dueño de ese planeta.

Gokú llamó la atención del dios agitando sus manos.

-Dígale que... es hermosa desde que...¡se levanta hasta que...se va a dormir!¡Pero con un tono más enamorado!- le dijo exasperado, intentando con eso resolver el problema. Kaito lo miró, con ganas de matarlo, le avergonzaba andar diciéndole eso a una mujer casada, y además la esposa del hombre que tenía al lado.Y aún se preguntaba cómo había accedido a hacer eso por él. "Ah sí, lo del mono", pensó con desgano.

-¡Oh dios, que he hecho para merecer esto!- susurró, para luego agregar en voz alta- Quería decir que...- tomó valor, y sonrojándose, terminó de hablar- Usted es hermosa, desde que se levanta, hasta que se acuesta-.

El tono fue, en vez que enamorado, algo... seductor. Hasta podría decirse que llegó a ser más sensual de lo que debería. Y la respuesta fue menos agradable de lo que pensaba. Hasta Goku se había sorprendido por la forma de hablar de su actual maestro de artes marciales.

Obviamente había ofendido a la mujer. Parecía un acosador. Un acosador del cielo, eso sí era peor. Podía escuchar sus pensamientos, y no eran muy agradables. Goku no los escuchaba, pero estaba seguro de que, si los escuchaba, quedaría con la boca abierta. No eran cosas para menores de edad.

Kaiosama se acercó desesperado al hombre alto y lo sacudió con sus dos manos. Los griteríos lo estaban torturando. Gregory se tapaba los oídos con la cola peluda de Bubbles. El dios jamás se perdonaría haber aceptado a ese idiota para su entrenamiento.

Se estaba volviendo loco, cada día hacía algo más raro que el anterior. Pensaba que nadie podría soportarlo. Y ahora descubría que tenía una esposa, una mujer que lo esperaba en su casa. Lo había aceptado pensando que él no tenía familia, y que lo único que le quedaba eran las artes marciales. Lo único que faltaba era que ese idiota tuviera hijos. A penas sabía la respuesta de dos mas dos, dudaba que supiera cómo... procrear.

-Uff!- se quejó el sayan de cabello despeinado- dónde está Gohan cuando lo necesito. Él sí sabría que hacer.

¿Gohan? por lo que el dios tenía entendido, el abuelo de Goku, Son Gohan, había fallecido por un pisotón del sayan convertido en mono gigante, hacían ya más de trece años de eso. Kaio lo miró confundido, entonces Goku comprendió que debía explicarse.

-¡Ah cierto! ¿que no se lo dije? Gohan es mi hijo. Tiene cuatro, pero es muy inteligente. Si estuviera aquí, se lo presentaría. Aunque... sería malo que esté aquí, ya que eso significaría que está muerto, y a Chi Chi no le agradaría eso. Además...-.

Kaiosama se sentía fallecer. ¿Esposa?¿Hijos? Y, además de todo eso, ella lo tenía controlado. Se preguntaba qué se había perdido en la historia de ese chico.

Enfureció por la situación, perdiendo la paciencia. Agarró otra vez a Goku de los brazos y lo sacudió para que dejara de hablar y se concentrara. Él lo miró confundido.

-¡Goku, ocúpate de tu esposa!- le gritó, sin estribos.

-"¿Goku está ahí?"- preguntó la morena. Los dos miraron hacia abajo, en el pleno vacío y las nubes, y el sayan con una sonrisa. Sólo eso hacía falta para calmarla. ¿Por qué a Kaiosama no se le había ocurrido antes? Goku agarró el hombro del maestro y apretó fuertemente, conteniendo sus nervios.

-¡Hola Chi Chi!- gritó en el oído del maestro, aturdiéndolo, y saludando con la mano algo que nadie podía ver.

Al fin, para gusto de Kaiosama, los gritos habían cesado.

*****Ç*****

Chi Chi, que se había parado para gritarle al techo con toda la furia posible, se mareó y cayó sentada en la cama. Agarró su cabeza adolorida por tantos pensamientos que le llegaban a la mente. Al parecer, alguien se estaba comunicando con ella. De eso se había dado cuando hace un rato, cuando un viejo pervertido comenzó a decir cosas totalmente fuera de lugar en su mente. Primero pensó que era algún fantasma, hasta que recordó que Goku una vez le había dicho algo sobre que algunas personas poderosas podían comunicarse mentalmente.

Entonces afirmó que seguro era algún idiota fallecido que estaba estorbándola. Creyó eso hasta que escuchó la voz de Goku.

En ese momento, todo cerró para ella. Esas frases cortas y simples, y mal armadas, sólo podían tener un origen. Además, se escuchaba que por cada oración que el viejo decía seguían quejas hacia alguien que ella no podía escuchar.

Sólo Goku haría enfurecer a alguien de esa forma. No podía creer estar escuchando su voz otra vez. Pensó que no lo haría nunca más. Abrazó una almohada evitando llorar de la tristeza y emoción.

-¿Goku, eres tú?- le preguntó al cielo, con esperanza de que él respondiera.

-"Sí- hizo eco la palabra en su mente- aquí estoy. No sabes lo que me costó poder comunicarme contigo. Tuve que lavar un mono para conseguir esto."

Chi Chi rió.-Y, ¿cómo estas allá? ¿es todo más lindo que aquí?

-"No mucho. Todo es del mismo color, este planeta es muy chiquito, y la comida de Kaiosama sabe a rayos. Quisiera estar ahí para probar tu exquisita comida. Acá me muero de hambre"

Ella sonrió, sintiendo que las lágrimas de alegría caían por sus mejillas. No sabía si él podía verlo, pero por si acaso las limpió. Goku no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo hambriento de siempre.

- Y entonces baja aquí y come un rato.

-"quisiera hacer eso, pero el refunfuñón de Kaio..ouch - recibió un codazo- no me deja ir. Los extraño a todos. Sobre todo a tí. Y a tu comida. Cielos, me muero de hambre"

Ella se puso colorada. Había conseguido una pequeña charla con su difunto marido, y él le decía cosas que jamás le había dicho en vida.

-Te extraño- le dijo ella, dejándose llevar por el momento. Entonces tapó su boca, sabiendo que había dicho demasiado. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Goku. No era de esas personas a las que les gustaba las palabras de cariño o las demostraciones.

-"Yo...-tragó saliva-también.- se sentó en el suelo, agarrado aún del hombro.- quisiera estar ahí. No soporto verte desde aquí sufrir por mi culpa. Y por la de Picoro. Pero ahora no se trata de él. Quisiera estar ahí para besarte por última vez, lo que no hice antes de irme. Lo siento."

-Oh, Goku.

-"¿Qué? ¿dije algo malo? Perdóname. Que no ves que no dejo de meter la pata..."

-No Goku, está bien. Eres el mejor marido del mundo.- tiró la almohada a un lado- increíble. no todos los maridos muertos se comunican con sus esposas de esta forma.

-"Entonces no se esfuerzan- las palabras hacían eco en la mente de la muchacha- porque si realmente amaran a sus esposas como yo lo hago, harían lo que fuese para hablarles"- Hasta Kaiosama estaba sorprendido por esa frase.

Chi Chi miró al techo, como si pudiese mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa inmensa. Jamás lo había escuchado decir algo así, y menos dirigido hacia ella. Sonrió tímidamente de lado, sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

-¿Realmente crees eso?

-"Sip. Tú eres la única mujer a la que...¿cómo se decía?- Kaio le susurró la palabra- Ah cierto. La única a la que amo, en serio. Y golpea a Krilin, por no creerlo. Lo veo desde aquí. En realidad, Kaio me dijo, pero de todas formas. Me gustas en todo momento, desde que abres los ojos y me corres de encima tuyo, hasta cuando me obligas a acostarme temprano. También cuando cocinas tanta comida rica para mí, y cuando me gritas por comer como una bestia - Kaiosama asintió. Goku lo golpeó- En los momentos malos, cuando deseas matarme con esa cuchilla que utilizas para cortar la comida, y también cuando me besas tan cariñosamente luego de entrenar."

-"Resume- susurró el dios- que ya me estoy cansando"

-"Esta bien. En fin. Chi Chi, te quiero. Regresaré en varios meses. Espero que me sigas queriendo como ahora."

Ella estaba emocionada. Desde que se habían casado, una pequeña duda le había estado molestando. Se había ido con el pasar del tiempo, pero cuando él murió esa duda volvió a surgir, torturándola aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se preguntaba si Goku realmente la amaba como ella a él. Y ahora, con orgullo y amor, podía responderse que sí.

Lanzó un beso al aire, sintiendo en su alma como Goku lo recibía.

-Por supuesto que te seguiré queriendo. Acá te espero. No tardes- le gritaba al cielo jovialmente.

-"y cuando llegue- agregó él con suma felicidad- prepárate. Porque cuando le gane a esos sayajins, querré fiesta. Y sabes a lo que..."

-¿Qué pasa?

-"...Kaiosama me esta mirando raro"

-Escúchame bien- gritó enojada- dile a ese morboso que si...

-"¡Se corta la comunicación!"- gritó el maestro interrumpiéndola.

-"¡Adiós Chi!. Saludos a Gohan. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está?"

- Está con ese sucio alienígena verde que... no importa. Hasta luego, cariño.

Luego su mente se escuchó un chillido rayado, y luego nada. Aunque no podía evitar sentir la incomodidad por volver a pensar. Si aún estaba ahí, ella iría personalmente y golpearía en la cara a ese viejo pervertido.

Se acostó en la cama, abrazando la almohada. Ya quería que regresara, no dejaba de contar los minutos en los que él volvería.

***Ç***

-Me estás matando, idiota- le gritó Kaio a Goku, que no había dejado de apretar el hombro hasta casi quebrárselo. Apenas lo soltó, se limpió la zona con la mano, y lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión en sus ojos.- ¿De dónde sacaste todas esas palabras?¿Las tienes anotadas o qué?

-No sé. Sólo salió.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

-¿Realmente mi comida es tan mala?

-Es como comer basura, sólo que la basura sabe mejor.

-¡eh!- Goku salió corriendo-¡Vuelve aquí, irrespetuoso!

Kaiosama no podía correr, pero avanzaba de todas formas lento. Era un tonto.

O tenía mente de enamorado, o simplemente era un idiota. Se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

Siguió caminando hasta entrar en la casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! Sé que es corto, pero de todas formas espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
